


The "Normal" Life

by FluffyGhosty



Series: Sam x Reader fics [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGhosty/pseuds/FluffyGhosty
Summary: Reader gets upset while on the phone with her mom. Sam comforts her.





	The "Normal" Life

Dedicated to sweetcherrypie14 for the request! Just so you know you guys can do it too!  
********  
"Honey, if you don't look into it you may never get the chance!" Your mother pleaded over the phone.

"I understand your concern, but I am happy with my life." You smile as your eyes scan over a picture of you and Sam hanging on the wall.

"Doing, what was it exactly? Oh yea, you ran off with your boyfriend to join their 'family business'. And you won't even tell me what that is! All I know is you are constantly bounding across the county at his will! That is no environment for a family, for a child-"

"Mother!" You yell angrily into the phone before taking a deep breath to calm the nerves she just frazzled. "We already talked about this. I'm not ready to settle down. I love Sam, I love to travel, and I love my job. Why can't you just be happy?" You ask half heartedly, knowing she still will not give you the satisfaction of laying the issue to rest.

"Because I'm worried about you. I never see you, and when I do it's over the internet and you are almost always injured!" She sighs in a very over dramatical manner, so you know she's milking it.

"They are small scrapes and bruises. I told you that we do the dirty work, and sometimes it can get messy." You shrug, it's been your life for long enough that it doesn't bother you anymore.

"And that's what scares me. You need to settle down with a normal job." You sigh and rub your temple, wondering why you thought calling her was a good idea. The door beside you opens and your boyfriend walks in, seeing the pain in your face he frowns, coming in and silently closing the door. "Why dont you come home? We can sit down and talk about this?"

"I would love to mom, but you and I know how that works. I come home and you cry and try to convince me to stay. This is an important job and trust me when I say not everyone can handle it." You smile at Sam as he pulls up a chair next to you and sets a supportive hand on your thigh. "I gotta go mom, I'll talk to you soon."

She is silent for a moment before answering. "My offer still stands. Don't be a stranger honey, I just want you to be safe."

You nod and hang up, setting your phone on the desk and laying your head down in your hands. Sam rubs your back supportively and kisses your shoulder, pulling you back to sit up. 

"Gah my mom is such a pain. It would be so much easier if I could just tell her-"

"That we hunt monsters?" Sam interjected, a small smile on his face. "I know it sucks, really I do, but she is going to have to realize at some point that you are a grown woman and she can't control you. Especially from half way across the country."

"I know." You sigh as you comb your fingers through your hair. "But what am I supposed to tell her? 'Sorry mom but I'm going to ignore you and continue the job that I almost get killed doing on a daily basis'? That will work." You sigh angrily as you cross your arms and slump down in your chair.

"How about 'I save people by doing this and I know you are worried but I will be fine'?" Sam smiles and puts his arm around you, pulling you close so that your head is on his chest.

"Ugh I just don't know what else to do. I don't want to piss her off, but she is so clingy since I'm the youngest. She has a cow everytime I say I don't want to do what she wants. I just want her to understand." You sigh into his shirt, his warmth and smell calming you a little.

"She just wants you to be safe, and I can understand. I sure as hell wouldn't want my kids involved in hunting." You can't help but chuckle at how true that is. "However, sometimes someone's gotta sacrifice a normal life to help others keep theirs. That's what we do. We save people and hunt monsters." 

"And it's a lot of fun, at least when we're not being torn to shreds or thrown into walls." You feel Sam's laugh in his chest making you smile. "I don't want to get her involved either. I'm sure she would lock me in a tower if she knew the kind of stuff we do."

"You already warded her house right?" He asks, looking down at you.

"Salt under the door jams and window panes and demon traps painted with blacklight. Not to mention all of the sigils I put down before repainting her house. Her house is almost as well warded as the bunker." Sam smirks and kisses your head.

"Just let her enjoy the normal life. We however, will be killing monsters and being badass, right?" You sit up just enough to place a kiss on his lips.

His hand comes down to the small of your back as he pulls you closer. The kiss wasn't lust driven, more of a silent sign of thanks and appreciation. It felt good to have him there, to have a guy who knew what this meant to you and support you.

"Definitely." You smile and kiss him again, this time the kiss was a bit deeper.


End file.
